


Grey

by Tiamett



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blind Character, Boys In Love, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamett/pseuds/Tiamett
Summary: Lance no ve nada bueno en su persona o en su vida.Shiro no es conciente que un integrate de su equipo se esta desmoronando, nadie lo hace.Un terrible accidente hara que la condicion de Lance empeore y sus compañeros finamente  se dan cuenta de lo que han estado ignorando.Voltron AUparje: ShanceGive a chance to the  Shance





	1. Chapter 1

THE BEGINNIG  
*********************************************

Lance amaba el espacio de niño a pesar de su miedo por la oscuridad soñaba en alcanzar las estrellas, la luna y ver planetas y mundos que solo existían en su imaginación, Lance solía ser un niño del espacio, con posters de la Nasa adornando sus paredes, con estrellas fosforescentes en su techo y paredes, cohetes en sus repisas e incluso un caso de astronauta con el que solía jugar, por ende cuando se entero del programa espacial del Garrison no dudo en escribirse a pesar de que aquello significara distanciarse un poco de su familia la cual amaba de todo corazón, después de todo su sueño era ser un piloto confiable y habilidoso justo como su héroe de su mas tierna infancia Shirogane Takashi, un cadete mayor por 8 años que Lance que había conseguido increíbles puntaciones en los simuladores y además había sido la persona más joven con apenas 20 años en salir a misión en el espacio, por lo que Lance sin dudarlo se incorporo una semana mas tarde al programa de entrenamiento del Garrison un mes más tarde de enviar su solicitud.

Después de un año en la academia, Lance a sus 13 años finalmente logro conocer a su ídolo, Shirogane se presento en frente de todos los cadetes para establecerse como un profesor temporal durante dos semanas, sin embargo las ilusiones de Lance de ser reconocido se cayeron casi inmediatamente cuando los ojos de Shirogane se posaron en Keith el mejor piloto de su generación y Lance paso a estar entre las sombras de los demás como toda su vida se había acostumbrado a estar a la sombra de sus hermanos mayores , Shirogane se marchó más rápido de lo que esperase Lance y simplemente Keith había sido el único que consiguió la atención de este, después de aquello el capitán Shirogane desapareció en su misión a Kerberos, aquello fue un golpe en Lance había dejado pasar la oportunidad de ser reconocido, ese mismo año su abuela enfermo y los exámenes de colocación dentro de las clase se llevaron a cabo con un Lance distraído, logrando que su calificación fuera mas baja de lo usual y terminara siendo perteneciente a la clase de los pilotos de carga.

Keith fue expulsado no mucho tiempo después y Lance logro pertenecer a la clase de pilotos de combate, con un mal sabor de boca al saber que no ser merecedor de aquello, pero tomando la oportunidad de mejorar como piloto, desafortunadamente las cosas nunca salieron bien, incluso sin Keith se convirtió rápidamente en la sombra del resto de los pilotos, la última opción, un piloto extra que siempre cometía fallos estúpidos a los ojos del resto de cadetes y maestros.

Lance nunca había sido valiente.

Ni fuerte.

Ni determinado.

Ni especialmente inteligente

O habilidoso.

Solía ser torpe.

Desequilibrado.

Molesto, como siempre solían llamarle.

La última opción.

La sombra que permite que los demás brillen aun mas fuerte al ser comparados con él.

Era un elemento extra.

Era tan inútil que simplemente fingía todo el tiempo, fingía ser sociable cuando apenas lograba hacer dos amigos los cuales a penas le conocían, fingía ser despreocupado cuando realmente tenia una lista que solía repasar mentalmente sobres sus errores, fingía ser feliz cuando su almohada solía estar húmeda todas noches, fingía buscar el amor con cualquier chica, aunque sabia que nadie se fijaría en alguien como el, sin ninguna virtud, sin nada que lo hiciera especial, fingía sobre amar a toda su familia, cuando realmente los envidiaba a todos por tener algo que los hiciera especial y odiaba que aquel pensamiento se filtrara en sus pensamientos cuando su familia no hacia mas que preocuparse por él, fingía cuidar su piel, cunado solo quería buscar maneras en que su rosto no delatara sus noches de insomnio, Lance fingida ser especial, alegre cuando no era mas que una mentira, un farsa, un doble, simplemente fingía.

Aun como paladín de Voltron, era el más innecesario y reemplazable, lo sabia Allura era mejor piloto de lo que Lance jamás seria, simplemente debería de regresar a Red a Keith y dejar de estorbar, Lance sabia que nadie lo recordaría después de un tiempo Keith no lo hizo cuando se volvieron a reencontrar, Shiro tampoco lo hizo cuando lo salvaron e incluso se volvió a presentar como un completo desconocido, el resto del equipo no notaria cambios en el castillo sin Lance, después de todo solía pasar todo el tiempo que fueran las comida y las misiones completamente solo.

Lance simplemente dejo su mente vagar, mientras sentía como el agua inundaba sus pulmones, todo se veía oscuro no escuchaba nada y tampoco se sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente su mente trajo todos los momentos de su vida en segundos, mostrándose como una película miserable que le darían a Lance ganas de reír por lo patética de su vida, sin poder hacer nada, lejos de casa, sin decir adiós a nadie se dejó envolver en la oscuridad.


	2. Blind

Lance despertó después de lo que parecían horas, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y un poco entumecido por la posición en la que su cuerpo se había mantenido desde que su león fue atacado y perdiera el control, por lo que estiro cada musculo lo mas que pudo utilizando la cama, de lo que suponía era la enfermería, como soporte, había mantenido los papados cerrados para evitar que sus ojos sufrieran por las intensas luces de la enfermería, como ya le había sucedido en más de una ocasión, por lo que espero un momento para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a luz, abrió sus ojos lentamente esperando encontrar la blanca habitación con diferentes artilugios Alteanos, sin embargo el miedo y la desesperación lo invadieron cuando a pesar de sentir que abría y cerraba sus ojos no veía nada mas que oscuridad, todo era completamente negro.

Los paladines de Voltron se encontraban cenando, cuando se empezaron a escuchar objeto romperse y objetos estrellándose desde la enfermería, por lo que dejando todo lo que hacían corrieron por los pasillos del castillo hacia donde sabían que se encontraba el único integrante faltante de su equipo, una vez frente a la puerta de la enfermería Coran se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la enfermería para encontrase con Lance en medio de la habitación que solía estar perfectamente ordenada, hecha un completo caos, los objetos y pocos muebles estaban por lo suelos, Lance había roto cada una de las cosas de vidrio dejando sus manos y pies ensangrentados, Lance había escuchado el sonido de puerta abrirse deteniéndose de seguir dañando la ya destrozada habitación, sin embargo ningún miembro del equipo había dicho absolutamente nada, la imagen era simplemente asombrosa, no habían esperado que Lance hiciera todos aquellos estragos, habían pensado que no habría ningún problema dejarle solo en la enfermería, que estúpidos habían sido.

-¿Chicos?¿Están ahí?, ¿Por qué no puedo ver?

Las preguntas de Lance habían roto al equipo en apenas unos segundos, se escuchaba confundido y asustado, su voz sonaba quebrada como si estuviera punto de derramarse en llanto, esperando la respuesta de sus compañeros, esperando, anhelando que no digieran las palabras que temía, pero que todos sabían que imposible evitar, ninguno de los habitantes del castillo sabían decir aquellas palabras que sabían quebrarían a su amigo, habían sido tan estúpidos al pensar que por ser Lance no lo tomaría enserio nada, después de unos segundos de silencio, que para todos en la habitación se sintió como si hubieran pasado como horas, Coran decido pararse delante Lance para poder ver sus rostro, sus ojos azules que sabia que no le veían, que nunca más lo harían.

-Lo siento tanto Lance, cuando te encontramos habías sufrido demasiadas heridas, estabas tan lastimado, ni siquiera Blue pudo reducir el daño, te metimos en una capsula criogénica para sanar todas tus heridas, pero tu vista, bueno no había nada que pudiéramos hacer por ella, realmente lo siento.

Las palabras de Coran sonaron lejanas a los oídos de Lance, escucho atentamente cada una de ellas, pero por algún motivo sentía que aquello no era para él, ¿No podía estar hablando le a él ?, ¿o sí?, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, se sentía desbastado cuando finalmente termino de procesas las palabras de Coran, nunca volvería ver, no podría ver las playas de Cuba de nueva, no podría ver a sus sobrinos crecer, a sus padres envejecer, ya no podría subir al tejado con sus hermanos para ver las constelaciones , sus mente había empezado a olvidar los rasgos de sus familia desde que se había ido de la tierra, por eso tenía la esperanza de que al regresar podría detallar con cuidado cada detalle de las caras de sus familia, ahora no podría hacerlo, no podría decirle a sus sobrinos lo talentosos que eran al dibujarle con sus crayones, no podría pilotear a Blue, incluso su única habilidad para el combate se había ido, la única utilidad que le podía ofrecer a sus equipo se había marchado con tanta facilidad, no podría volver a ser el francotirador del equipo.

Coran abrazo al paladín azul cuando sus pernas le había fallado, sus sollozos eran fuertes y subían de intensidad de vez en cuando, Lance se había aferrado a Coran como si fuera un salvaditas que evitara que se hundiera en sus propias lágrimas, Coran también tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas a pesar de que intentaba tranquilar al paladín con suaves carias en su pelo y el espalda, para el Lance era como el hijo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener, era al paladín con el que mas se había encariñando dándole ocasionalmente consejos, mostrándole y contándole anécdotas que su padre y abuelo le había mostrado y ahora tenia que soportar como el paladín más alegre que conocía y que nunca perdía su sonrisa se rompía frente a él, frente a todos, nadie podía moverse de su lugar la escena era simplemente desgarradora, cubierta de sollozos de todos los paladines que eran acallados por los lamentos y gritos de Lance.

Lance había permanecido en su habitación a oscuras, aunque claramente aquello ya no era relevante en la vida de Lance, el cubano no salía de cama, mantenía la puerta cerrado con seguro y no habría a pesar de que todos habían intentado hablar con él, inclusive las charolas de comida que Hunk se esforzaba por preparar en un intento por que comiera, eran rechazadas por el moreno, lo cual preocupaba a todos en el castillo, la personalidad de la lance había dado un cambio de ciento ochenta grados y estaban preocupados por la salud del chico es especial porque Lance siembre había sido en extremo delgado y ahora que simplemente no probaba bocado temían que Lance simplemente quedara hasta los huesos.

-Lance sigue sin querer comer. - fue la noticia con la que Hunk empezó que decidieron hacer para saber como proceder con la condición de Lance.

-No puede quedarse encerrado ahí para siempre, ni siquiera sabemos si buena ya saben a intentado algo contra sí mismo.

-¿A que te refieres a intentar algo contra sí mismo, Keith?

-Bueno veras princesa, en la tierra cuando alguien pasa por momentos bástate difíciles suele, bueno suele auto lastimarse o peor.

-¿Peor?, ¡Como eso podría ser peor Hunk!

-Basta con ese tema, no seamos negativos lo importante es que Lance salga de esa habitación y se reponga, Pidge crees que podrías hackear la puerta de Lance para que pueda hablar con él.

-Claro que sí, realmente es bastante sencillo y supongo que si alguien puede ser bastante persuasivo ese eres tú Shiro. Así que te encargamos a Lance.

-Prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda.

 

Con aquello todos los paladines quedaron conformes con respecto al tema de Lance sin embargo todavía se mantenía la incógnita de quien pilotearía el león azul por lo que buscan probar suerte, Allura se ofreció como piloto, afortunadamente para el quipo Blue estuvo de acuerdo de dejarse pilotar por la princesa aunque parecía que el león no estaba del todo convencida, sin embargo no había otra opción, después de todo la guerra continuaba y podrían ser atacados en cualquier momento por el imperio Galra.


	3. Things start to change

Después de una misión los paladines de Voltron regresaron al castillo de los leones donde Coran había estado al pendiente de la habitación de Lance en busca de que este saliera, cosa que desde luego no sucedió, habían decidido esperar unos días mas antes de forzar su entrada en la habitación del Cubano, sin mencionar de que debían seguir con sus trabajos como defensores del universo, por lo que ya tranquilos por haber cumplido la misión con éxito se prepararon para que Shiro pudiera ingresar a la habitación de Lance y convencerle de salir, el plan era sencillo Pidge hackearía las puertas de la habitación de Lance para que Shiro pudiese hablar con el en privado sin la intervención del resto del equipo, Hunk inclusive había preparado algo ligero para que Lance pudiera comer y se lo había tendido a Shiro para por lo menos el ex-paladín azul probara bocado.

Finalmente Shiro se encontraba en frente de la puerta de Lance, sosteniendo una charola con avena y fruta que Hunk le había entregado alegando que Lance tenía que comer, sin embargo al pasar días de ayuno no podía darle nada más que cosas ligeras, Pidge había mencionado que en unos minutos se abriría la puerta por lo que tomo un poco de aire impulsándose mentalmente para no acobardarse, las puertas de la habitación del ojiazul por fin se abrieron por lo que se adentró a la habitación que permanecía en penumbras, había un sinfín de cosas en el piso, ropa, discos, videojuegos, entre otras cosas, algunas de ellas incluso se encontraban completamente destruidas, reviso cuidadosamente la habitación hasta toparse con un bulto de sabanas en la cama y seguramente ahí se encontraba Lance, dado que su vista se empezaba a acostumbrar a la oscuridad pudo observar la respiración de Lance al contraste de la manta, seguramente se encontraba dormido, busco encender la luz pero descartó la idea tan pronto como vio que Lance se había encargado de romper los focos de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres?,¿Y que quieres?.- la voz de Lance le había tomado por sorpresa, después de todo había considerado que estaba dormido, pero aquello no fue todo su voz sonaba ronca y apagada, como la de una persona que pasado horas llorando o posiblemente por que no había tenido nadie con quien hablar durante todos esos días y su voz sonaba peculiar después de no usarla, quizá era una mezcla de ambas razones.

-Lance, soy Shiro, vengo a traerte un poco de comida, sabes todos están muy preocupados por ti, deberías de salir de esta habitación y tomar un poco de aire.

-No tengo hambre Shiro, simplemente déjame solo.

-Lance no puedes simplemente quedarte aquí, tienes que salir, todos realmente te extrañamos, todo esta tan tenso sin tus bromas y tu sonrisa que siempre pones aun en los momentos más difíciles. - Shiro se acercó a la cama de Lance, mientras dejaba la charola en una pequeña mesa aun lado de la cama, escucho los pequeños sollozos de Lance opacados por las sabanas, con cuidado las retiro, para dejar ver al ex-paladín azul abrazándose contra si mismo, mientras sus azules ojos derramaban un sinfín de lágrimas, aquellos ojos siempre tan llenos de vida, que siempre veían el lado positivo a todo, ahora no veían nada, se mantenían apagados, la visión de Lance era chocante se veía sumamente delgado y con ojeras que revelaba su mal sueño, también había cicatrices por totos sus brazos hechos aleatoriamente con diferentes niveles de profundidad, los ojos de Shiro se sintieron vidriosos al ver a Lance tan frágil como si en cualquier momento fuera s desmoronarse.

-No se que hacer Shiro, simplemente ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, ya no soy capaz de pelear a su lado, de pilotear a blue, siempre he sido un inútil sabes, en el Garrison mis notas eran desastrosas, cometía un sinfín de errores, a donde miro todos tienen habilidades únicas, algo que los hace especiales y cuando finalmente creo que encontré la mía, la pierdo, ya no puedo ser capaz de ser un francotirador, ya no puedo se capaz de hacer nada Shiro, intente levantarme varias veces y siempre terminaba conmigo en el suelo, ya no puedo siquiera caminar sin tropezar, no se ha dónde voy , estoy completamente pedido.

-Lance...

-No sé a dónde voy, ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante, si no se que hacer?, no tengo un propósito, ya ni siquiera podre ser capaz de ver a mi familia, entonces que sentido tiene que yo siga aquí. -las palabras de Lance atravesaban a Shiro, Lance hablaba rápido y cortado por el llanto, pero aun así su dolor era notable, estaba destrozado y Shiro se percató en ese momento que su actual ceguera solo había sido el detonante, Lance venia sintiéndose inútil y desconfiado desde antes, había estado atrapado en las sombras de las personas a su alrededor, Shiro incluso había rememorado un sinfín de momentos donde la sonrisa de Lance era fingida, donde había varias bromas denigrándose que había sido escondidas por las otras pero mas escasas bromas donde fingía tener confianza en sí mismo, Shiro había sido el que había estado todo este tiempo ciego que no vio como un miembro de su equipo se rompía lentamente frente a sus ojos, tomo las manos de Lance con sumo cuidado buscando transmitirle un poco de calidez al cubano, sus manos templaban entre las suyas y se aferraban como si fuera un chaleco salvavidas que evitaría que se hundiera.

-Lo siento tanto Lance, no sabía, no tenía ni idea que te sentías de esta forma, Lance eres alguien tan valioso estas lleno de cualidades, eres tan especial como el resto, el ser un francotirador solo era un parte de tus habilidades, pero aun sin ellas tienes tantas cosas que te hacen especial, Lance tienes que recuperarte, tu familia está esperándote en la tierra y aunque no puedas verlos más, podrás escuchar sus voces, sentir con tus manos que están vivos justo como tú, necesitamos que nos muestres tu sonrisa, que es sumamente cálida, nada es lo mismo sin ti Lance.

Lance se abrazo fuertemente a Shiro, por algún motivo se sentía tan cálido y protegido cuando Shiro le abrazaba, como si pudiera hacer desaparecer todos sus problemas, sentía que abrazaba a una parte de su familia, por lo que se dejo recostar y disfrutar del tacto del mayor.

-Pero estoy tan cansado Shiro, tan cansado de ser siempre el extra, de ser una sombra, de ser simplemente le bufón de todos, ¿Qué podría ser diferente esta vez?, ¡ahora que soy fan débil e inútil que de costumbre!

-Lance, tu no eres débil, ni inútil, eres capas de grandes cosas y has pasado por tanto tu solo, te prometo que esta vez será diferente, te ayudare a encontrar miles de cosas que hará que te aferres a la vida y a tu felicidad, te prometo que no te dejare caer y aunque no sepas a donde ir te sostendré de la mano y lo averiguaremos juntos, ¿Qué opinas de eso?, me has contado tus molestias y te juro que evitare que las personas te hagan sentir menos de lo eres, Lance eres sumamente valioso, así que dejaba cargar parte de tu carga. ¿De acuerdo?.

-Gracias Shiro.

Lance sollozo en la camisa de Shiro durante un rato, se sentía débil que cayo rendido en un instante a los brazos de Morfeo, mientras Shiro acariciaba cuidadosamente su pelo castaño, aquel fue el mejor sueño que Lance había tenido desde hacia mucho tiempo y aun al despertar sintió la respiración de Shiro a su lado, no le había dejado en ningún momento, se había sentido un poco incomodo después de despertar ya que no solo había llorado sobre su líder de equipo, sino que también se había abierto un poco inconscientemente e incluso se había dormido haciendo que el mayor se quedara a su lado sin hacer absolutamente nada, había sido una total molestia, sin embargo Shiro le había asegurado que no tenía ningún problema con aquello para posteriormente pasarle la charola que había traído consigo, no fue hasta el momento en que Lance probó el primer bocado que se percato de lo terriblemente hambriento que había estado, devorando con todo casi de inmediato con Shiro a su lado diciendo que comiera con cuidado si no quería vomitarlo todo mas tarde, Shiro se encargó de ayudar a Lance a asearse en el pequeño baño de su habitación y ponerse algo decente de ropa para poder finalmente salir de aquella desastrosa habitación, Lance que pensaba que necesitaría mas ayuda de Shiro para hacer prácticamente todas las actividades se sorprendió cuando la ayuda de Shiro fue prácticamente nula, por lo que parecía que se estaba a costumbrando a su actual estado con bastante rapidez.

En cuanto Lance y Shiro tocaron un pie fue de la habitación del moreno, todo el equipo prácticamente se abalanzaron contra ellos, había estado esperando después de Shiro desde ya hace unas horas y se habían preocupado al ver que todavía no había ninguna clase de respuesta, por lo que cuando vieron a ambos salir la euforia simplemente hizo de las suyas, pero el aspecto más delgado y desgastado de Lance no había pasado inadvertido para nadie, sin embargo era más sensato permanecer callados respecto al tema, ya cuestionarían a Shiro respecto al tema después, sin embargo Lance parecía ocultarse de todos detrás de Shiro y parecía bastante cohibido, sus palabras eran tan suaves y bajas que costaba bastante escucharle, todos habían sentido que les apuñalaban al ver lo que quedaba del Lance al que conocían, e incluso el sentimiento aumento al pensar en como el paladín negro le había encontrado antes de que provocara alimento y se aseara un poco, por lo que intentando que su voz no se denotara lastima o tristeza llevaron a Lance al comedor principal para que comiera algo más después de días sin alimento.

Cuando Lance se retiró a su habitación, la cual había sido previamente ordenada por Shiro, el paladín negro les conto una pequeña parte de lo que había hablado con Lance haciendo que la culpa invadiera a los paladines, ellos habían sido parte de la desconfianza de Lance, se habían reído de el en más de una ocasión, habían pensado que sus bromas no eran mas que simples juegos, cuando el cubano realmente se sentía de aquella manera, habían creado un complejo en uno de sus compañeros, en su amigo y nadie se había percatado de aquello.


	4. And nothing change

Aquella mañana Lance despertó con su ya, típica rutina la cual empezó a desarrollar al perder su vista, naturalmente solía despertar a las 7:00 por parte de una alarma que había programado con ayuda de Pidge la cual se apagaba con la voz del moreno como prácticamente todas las cosas del moreno, Hunk y Pidge trabajaron durante días para adaptar la habitación del cubano al máximo, ahora todo funcionaba con voz, su reproductor de música, cajones, absolutamente todo el baño, su aspiradora, entre otras cosillas, también las podría hacer manualmente, pues había conseguido memorizar su habitación en la primera semana, pero sin duda todo resultaba más practico por comando de voz, por lo que estar su habitación era relajante para Lance en ese pequeño espacio no necesitaba que nadie lo estuviera auxiliando a cada 5 ticks, todo se mantenía exactamente en el mismo lugar y todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado que moverse dentro de esas cuatro paredes resultaba extremadamente sencillo.

El castillo de los leones era extremadamente grande y complejo, Lance se percató de ello en el momento en el que entraron por primera vez, por ello Lance lo detestaba, se sentía inseguro fuera de habitación, no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir entre tantos pasillos, e incluso los que memorizaba era riesgosos, el resto de sus compañeros solían dejar cosas entre los pasillos sin percatarse y aquello lograba que Lance se tropezara o callera estrellándose estruendosamente sobre el frio suelo, donde tenía que esperar a que alguien le ayudase a ponerse de pie por el temor de volver a tropezar nuevamente, por ello Lance evitaba salir de cuarto a no ser que alguien le acompañase, por lo que una vez que terminaba su rutina mañanera, que consistía en ducharse, buscar un conjunto a ciegas medianamente aceptable según sus recuerdos y utilizar su clásico tratamiento para la piel, ya que supuestamente Coran mantener la rutina de antes ayudaba a olvidar su condición, a pesar de que el cubano ya no le encontraba sentido a cuidar su piel, después de todo ya no podía saber si funcionaba y a Lance le aterraba el sentimiento de saber cómo se vería a los ojos de los demás, posiblemente demacrado y acabado, lo cual lo hacía sentir peor todavía, una vez terminado su tratamiento se sentó en su cama como había empezado a hacer para que Shiro lo llevase hasta el comer para desayunar con todos, dado que últimamente era el mayor quien siempre se mantenía a su lado.

-Buenos días Lance, ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Buenos días Shiro, supongo que estuvo bien, no recuerdo del todo lo que soñé. – mentira, cada que la noche caía los sueños de Lance se trasformaban en pesadillas, o simplemente melancólicos ya que eran la única manera en la que podía ver a su familia ya amigos y casi siempre solía despertarse con lágrimas ya secas sobre su rostro.

-Me alegra escucharlo, vamos.

Shiro extendió su prótesis para ayudar a que Lance se levantase de su cama, aquello también era parte de su nueva una rutina, Shiro en los últimos días había sido en extremo amable desde que había perdido la vista lo cual sin duda era algo que hacia que Lance se sintiese increíblemente feliz, desde hacía bastante tiempo sentía algo por el mayor y aquellos pequeños gestos hacían que su corazón se llenara de calidez, sine embargo aquella no duraba mucho, su cabeza solía recordare le constantemente que aquello no era mas que lastima por parte de su líder, para Shiro aquello no era más que una ayuda hacia un miembro del equipo, de ser así él nunca se habría tomado tantas molestias por alguien como él.

-Buenos días Lance.

Las palabras de el resto de sus compañeros lo sacaron de sus crueles pensamientos a los cuales ya estaba mas que acostumbrado, ni siquiera se había percatado del momento exacto en el que habían llegado al comedor, por lo que saludando a todos de manera rápida fue guiado nuevamente por Shiro hasta su lugar designado a lado de Shiro y Keith, lo cual era simplemente una tortura silenciosa para el cubano, estar tan cerca y Shiro le podía en extremo nervioso, sobre todo por que escuchaba su voz tan cerca de él, sobre todo porque solía inclinarse de vez en vez para hablar con el azabache a su lado, también aquello era realmente doloroso escuchar como Shiro y Keith hablaban de los entrenamientos, que el nuca podría realizar con Shiro debido a sus actual condición, también hablaban de cosas que habían sucedido en el Garrison o de cuando ambos se habían conocido, Shiro y Keith eran en extremo unidos, sabían tantas cosas el uno del otro que Lance simplemente se sentía empequeñecido a comparación del mitad Galra, aquello desde luego no era lago nuevo, pues Keith siempre solía ser mejor que Lance en cualquier tipo de aspecto pero aquello simplemente se había fortalecido ahora que no era mas un bulto que lo único que sabía hacer era llorar sobre su almohada en silencio para no causar mas molestias de las que ya causaba por sí mismo.

-Lance ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Keith le sorprendió, aquel chico al que deseaba odiar con todas sus fuerzas pero que simplemente no podía porque después de todo Keith no era responsable de sus inseguridades, ni de su amor unilateral, Keith incluso solía ser amble con el a pesar de que había sido un cretino con el la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Tranquilo Keith solo me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

Después de aquel incomodo silencio donde Lance sintió posarse todas las miradas de la mesa sobre si, continuo comiendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si el pedacito de su corazón que se desprendió, siguiera con el, por lo que uniéndose de vez en vez a la platica el desayuno llego a su fin, después de aquello los paladines tenían que llevar a cabo su entrenamiento diario, por lo que Lance simplemente fue dirigido por Shiro hasta el salón de descanso para posteriormente dejarle ahí sobre el sillón, el cubano había desarrollado un interés inusual en los audiolibro, Lance nunca fue un chico de libros solía quedarse dormido inmediatamente, inclusive si alguien mas los leí por él, pero ahora que Lance no se podía dar el lujo de jugar con su consola o simplemente investigar un poco de la programación habitual alienígena, los audiolibros se volvieron rápidamente en su pasatiempo favorito, con ello también solía imaginarse más detalladamente las historias y rápidamente su opinión sobre el cine había bajado varios puestos drásticamente, no adaptaban los libros con sumo detalle como solía escuchar en las narraciones.

Una vez el entrenamiento de los paladines terminaba todos solían reunirse con Lance para descansar y pasar el tiempo en un charla amena, aquello era sin duda la parte favorita del moreno de su actual rutina, de aquello forma había aprendido nuevos datos y anécdotas que desconocía completamente su equipo, sus pasados, sus forma de ver las cosas, todas aquellas cosas que Lance no había podido ver sus ojos sanos, ahora las veía de una manera metafóricas, pero las veía, sentía las voces de sus amigos como colores y nunca pudo estar mas de acuerdo con los leones de Voltron por que cada uno era perfecto para sus amigos, Hunk era cálido y reconfortante como el amarillo que solía recordarle al sol en la playa que se alzaba y bañaba su piel cuando solía ir a surfear, Pidge era completamente verde tan llena de vida y fuerte, sin duda era justo como la primavera donde todas flores, árboles y plantas se alzaban sobre el resto de cosas presumiendo de su vitalidad, Coran era osado lleno de vitalidad lograba que todos se sintieran a gusto en su presencia, el color naranja siempre había sido un color fuerte y Lance sabia de antemano que le quedaba como anillo al dedo al alíen, Allura era como el rosa amable y generosa aunque había veces en que Lance sentía matices grises en Allura que la hacían sonar cruel, Keith era tan apasionado y decidido sin duda representante del rojo sin dudar algunas y Shiro era blanco protector, amable y confiable aunque al igual que Allura, Shiro solía tener matices negros que reflejaba su dolor e inseguridades especialmente cuando hablaba de su época como prisionero.

Lance desde luego todavía reflejaba un poco de angustia a lado de los compañeros que tanto le había herido, pero aquello era simplemente parte de la naturaleza humana, lastimar a otros y salir herido, sabia de mas que su equipo nunca había buscado lastimarle, inclusive sabia que en parte aquello le afectado simplemente por el hecho de que Lance venia roto desde antes, su familia siempre le habían recalcado lo inútil que era, Coran había estado trabajando con el acerca de su propio valor y su equipo no dejaba de mencionarle lo valioso que era a excepción de Allura.

La tarde se fue rápida sin mayores complicaciones la rutina que había desarrollado era satisfactoria un poco vacía y con carencia de sentido en pion de Lance, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo estar ciego no era mas llevadero, no sabia si era debido al hecho de que simplemente se había resignado a ello o que por fin había aceptado su nueva condición, por lo que una ves en su habitación se había decidido por intentar tocar la guitara que Pidge le había hecho por cumpleaños en el espacio antes de que perdiera la vista, quizá si memorizaba las partes de la guitarra con mayor exactitud podría tocarla como antes, después de todo cuando tocaba solía cerrar los ojos por lo que probablemente no le encontraría mayor dificultad, con su decisión en mente se acercó al instrumento, sin embargo el sonido de unos pasos y la puerta de su habían abriéndose le detuvo en el acto.

-Lance necesito hablar contigo.

-Princesa, ¿Qué sucede?

-Lance necesito que dejes de actuar como un egoísta y mimado.

-¿Qué?

-Lance en estos momentos estamos en guerra y tu actitud no hace mas que frenar al equipo se concentran demasiado en ti que estas descuidando su entrenamiento, inclusive Coran ha estado mas al pendiente de tu estado que del castillo, Zarcon podría atacarnos en cualquier momento y tus caprichos nos están entorpeciendo, por favor Lance considéralo.

Con aquello Allura desapareció tras la puerta tan pronto como se había presentado, Lance se quedó en silencio por uso momentos sin saber del todo cómo reaccionar, ¿En serio Allura creía que había estado fingiendo?,¿Realmente estaba siendo una molestia para el equipo de nuevo?, a pesar de ya no pilotear, a pesar de que ya no es de utilidad, a pesar de ello ¿Sigue siendo una molestia?

Toda la felicidad del moreno se desvaneció en unos cortos ticks, había estado esforzándose tanto para no solo llegar a nada, sino que además molestaba a sus compañeros a los únicos a los que no quería incomodar con su presencia para que no lo dejasen de un lado, sin más toma las sabanas de cama para envolverse en ellas y contener su llanto o lo mas que logro, solo esperaba que nadie le escuchara, después de todo ya había causado demasiados problemas.


	6. One more mistake

Aquella mañana el cuerpo de Lance se sentía mas pesado de la usual, ni siquiera mantenía el recuerdo de haber caído directo en los brazos de Morfeo, aquella noche ni siquiera un sueño se hizo presente en la memoria del cubano solo se escuchaban las palabras que Allura le había mencionado, seguramente la alteana tuviese razón con aquello de que Lance se convirtió en una molestia mas grande para el resto de su equipo al perder la vista, desperdiciaban más tiempo por estar a su lado, o buscando que él se sintiera más cómodo con su nueva condición, no podía culpar a la princesa por decir que era un estorbo, seguramente lo mejor hubiese sido que le regresaran al planeta tierra junto con toda su familia, aun terminara convirtiéndose en una molestia para ellos también, pero inclusive aquella idea era imposible el castillo de los leones se encontraba a galaxias de distancia de la suya, por lo que simplemente se tenia que conformar en permanecer en aquella habitación fría del castillo, que apenas podría considerarse como suya.

Lance se levanto de la cama sin siquiera esperar a que su alarma sonase desactivándola con el comando voz de voz, sigo con su rutina mañanera sin saber exactamente la supuesta hora del castillo, Lance no podía seguir siendo una molestia para su equipo, por lo que decidido a que nadie fuera por el a su habitación para acompañarle en los pasillos, salió de su habitación intentado recordar las vueltas y pasos que solía dar para ir directo al comedor.

Cuando Hunk paso por la habitación de Lance para llevarle al comedor se sorprendió al no encontrar a su amigo como de costumbre esperándole sentado en la cama, el moreno mantuvo la tranquilidad pensando que el cubano estaría en el baño de su habitación, pero al tocar la puerta de este y no ver respuesta, se empezó a alarmar, finalmente pensado en que su amigo pudo haber tenido un accidente abrió la puerta del sanitario para encontrarlo completamente vacío, sus ojos se agrandaron y sin más empezó a correr en busca de su amigo.

-¡¡Lance!!, ¡¡Lance!! – la voz de Hunk resonó por los pasillos mientras que gritaba lo más alto que podía con la esperanza de que el cubano le escuchase, el resto de paladines se encontraba en el comedor y seguramente no se percataría del escándalo que estaba armando en su desesperación, para colmo inclusive había dejado parte del desayuno cociendo al pensar que no tardaría nada en traer a su amigo consigo.

-Hunk, ¿Qué sucede? -el moreno volteo así donde la voz de Shiro provenía, apareciendo por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

-Lance no estada en su habitación cuando fui por él, no tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar. - la desesperación en la voz de Hunk no era para menos, el castillo era inmenso y tenia mas de uno que otro elemento por demás peligroso, Shiro también fue invadido por el mismo miedo del paladín amarillo, sin embrago busco mantener la calma que como líder de Voltron supuestamente debería de mantener ante cualquier tipo de problemas por grandes que estos parecieran.

-Tranquilo Hunk, yo me encargo de buscarle, tu regresa a la cocina y termina el desayuno te prometo que estará bien.

Las palabras del paladín negro tranquilizaron inmediatamente a Hunk, después de todo Shiro era una persona de confianza y sabía que se encargaría de encontrar a Lance, por lo que aun un poco afligido asintió con la cabeza apara después dirigirse a la cocina, para revisar si esta no se había dañado, una vez el moreno se alejó, Shiro comenzó a buscar a Lance de manera casi tan desesperada que Hunk gritando el nombre del mencionado por los pasillos y empezando a correr por el camino donde Lance existía la posibilidad de haberse dirigido.

Habían pasado minutos o inclusive horas desde que Lance decidió que salir de sus habitación por su cuenta era una grandiosa idea, el cubano llevaba caminando sin rumbo por el castillo, se había tropezado en más de una ocasión e inclusive su cara fue a dar contra el suelo dos veces por tropezar con objetos o desniveles del castillo, sus pies dolían, se sentía hambriento y cansado, la voz de Allura se volvió hacer presente en su mente como lo había estado haciendo desde que definitivamente se dio por perdido en el castillo, sin duda era un completo inútil, sin mas fuerzas que le sostuviera Lance se dejo caer por una de las frías paredes del castillo, sosteniendo sus piernas con sus abrazos, enterrando su cabeza entre ellas, quería desaparecer para dejar de ser una molestia, ni siquiera podía hacer una actividad tan sencilla como llegar hasta el comedor por propia cuenta, las lagrimas de impotencia y frustración salieron de los ojos apagados de Lance.

Después de correr por varios de los pasillos del castillo, Shiro escucho unos sollozos no muy lejos de donde se encontraba por lo que siguiendo los casi imperceptibles lamentos finalmente encontró a Lance, el moreno se encontraba hecho ovillo en una de las paredes del castillo como si esperase que la pared el absorbiese, la imagen era desgarradora, no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba Lance deambulando sin rumbo.

-Lance, ¿Estas bien? – Shiro se inclinó frente a Lance posando su mano sobre uno de los hombros del cubano en intento de consolarle, por otra parte, Lance se sentía avergonzado Shiro lo había visto montar otra de sus escenas y aun a pesar de ello seguía hablándole con una voz tan calmada y comprensible, sin pensarlo mucho el moreno se lanzo contra el cuerpo del mayor en busca de algún consuelo mientras seguía derramando lágrimas, ya se disculparía después por dejarle la playera arruinada por su llanto.

-Lance, ¿Qué hacías afuera?, nos preocupaste, Hunk no te encontró en tu habitación y pensó en lo peor, yo también lo hice.

-Lo siento, lo siento Shiro, yo.....yo solo quería llegar al comedor sin ayuda, no he dejado de ser una molestia para ustedes y pensé que lo mejor era que simplemente yo me hiciera cargo e mismo, pero fue inútil, no soy capaz de llegar siquiera comedor, ya no soy capaz de hacer nada útil, solo los molesto y detengo.

-Lance, tu no eres ninguna molestia, tratamos de cuidarte por que eres alguien grandioso y solo necesitas acostúmbrate a yo no contar con tu vista, pero aquello lleva tiempo y por ello buscamos ayudarte,

-Pero Allura lo menciono, no soy mas que un egoísta que los detiene, ustedes ya cargan con demasiado por su propia cuenta, tiene que pelear con los Galra, entrenar, hacer planes para la colisión, tienen tanto que hacer y yo solo soy un peso muerto, inservible y una pérdida de tiempo.

El rostro de Shiro paso de una mirada llena de compresión hacia el moreno, para rápidamente trastornarse una mirada llena de furia, por un momento agradeció que Lance no pudiese ver su rostro marcado por la ira, Allura había sido capaz de decir aquellas palabras a Lance, quien estaba pasando por un momento delicado, Pidge había hecho unos análisis que se habían mostrado a todos en el castillo, Lance sufría de una depresión, no solo era acostumbrase a que sus ojos nunca seria capaces de ver, sino que el estado del moreno era en extremo delicado, Lance según el aproximado que hizo Pidge llevaba ya varios años con depresión y al quedar ciego había aumentado, Shiro apretó los dientes para evitar salir corriendo y desquitarse contra la alteana, sin embargo Lance le necesitaba, estaba sollozando como un niño entre sus brazos, por lo que aprovechando la fuerza que su brazo Galra le aportaba cargo a Lance para llevarle a su habitación mientras acariciaba sus espalda y se encargaba de mencionarle y recordarle cuan valiosos era para el y para todo su equipo, ya se encargaría de la princesa más tarde, de momento solo importaba que el moreno se encontrara mejor, le llevaría el desayuno a la cama y se quedaría con el todo el día de ser necesario.


	7. Continue

Shiro estaba recostado en la cama de Lance con este entre sus piernas, habían pasado prácticamente solos todo el día desde que Shiro lo encontró deshaciéndose en llanto en los pasillos del castillo, Hunk había sido el único que se presento en la habitación del cubano para traer el desayuno de ambos y posteriormente la comida, los demás paladines habían permanecido afuera por ordenes del paladín negro, después de todo Lance parecía no querer estar con nadie en esos momentos a excepción de su líder, por lo que respetando la decisión de Lance terminaron recostados escuchando canciones aleatorias de una especie de radio que Pidge había inventado y reproducía diferentes canciones de diferentes galaxia.

-Recuerdo que yo solía tener mi propia banda, con mis hermanos y primos. -la voz de Lance se escuchó suave, como si no le hablase a nadie, perdido en un mar de recuerdos que no hacía más que ahogarle.

-En serio, ¿Qué hacías tu?

-Bueno a veces era el cantante y otras el guitarrista, solíamos practicar en la cochera y dar conciertos en festividades, nuestros vecinos nos apoyaban asistiendo a nuestros conciertos de navidad o de fin de año.

-Suena divertido. – en algún punto del relato del moreno, Shiro había comenzado a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de este, en respuesta Lance simplemente apego más a la mano de su líder junto con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, pasaron más tiempo hablando entre ellos hasta que Shiro tuvo que retirarse después de todo tenia pendiente una "platica" con Allura, Lance por otra parte se quedó en su habitación mientras se acurrucaba en su cama, el tiempo que paso con Shiro había sido demasiado agradable y relajante que lo dejo adormilado, por lo que sintiendo ese extraño calor en su pecho se quedo dormido, soñando con una blanca navidad en su casa, junto con toda su familia preparándose para tocar en frente de todo el vecindario, con sus hermanos y primos arriba de una tarima, rodeados de gente que amaban y entre el público un mechón blanco resaltaba, tal vez intentar volver a tocar su guitarra no era tan mala idea y a pesar de que no podría ver aquel escenario más que en sus sueños, la idea de que sucediera lo hacía sentir cálido.

Shiro se sentía reconfortado al ver que Lance se encontraba bien, jamás había imaginado que el cubano amaba y se descubrió a si mismo queriendo verle tocar o cantar algo solo para él, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron parados bruscamente al observar a la princesa sonriendo junto con el resto de paladines, su semblante relajado y alegre, inmediatamente se transformó en uno severo, recordó a Lance llorando por su culpa en los pasillos, abrió heridas que ni siquiera habían sido tratadas en el cubano, le había recordado y menospreciado su condición, sin duda quería degradar a la alteana pero también debía de comportarse como el líder que se supone que era.

-Allura.

-Shiro, que sorpresa, no te había visto durante todo el día.

-Estaba con Lance. -el rostro de la princesa se oscureció un poco con la mención del nombre del ex-paladín y aunque aquel gesto paso desadvertido para casi todos, Keith se sorprendió al notar los sentimientos de la morena.

-Ya veo, pero como líder de Voltron, seria mejor que estuvieras entrenando junto con nosotros tu equipo, en cualquier momento Zarkon podría atacarnos y no somos lo suficientemente fuertes y ni eficaces como equipo.

-Allura, conozco mis obligaciones como líder de equipo, por ello es que permanecí al lado de Lance, después de todo en la mañana lo encontré perdido en los pasillos del castillo, así que se puede saber que le dijiste precisamente.

-Shiro, Lance ya no es un paladín de Voltron, como líder no deberías de tomarle tanta importancia y no le dije nada ofensivo a Lance, simplemente le mencione que debía de ser tan egoísta, estamos en una guerra y el simplemente nos ha distraído de nuestros objetivos.

-Allura. – Coran fue el primero que rompió el momento de tensión que se había formado después de que la princesa mencionara aquellas palabras, todos los paladines se encontraban contraídos, no tenían conocimiento de que la recaída de Lance se debiera a la alteana. - princesa, puede que Lance ya no sea mas un piloto de Voltron, pero el es mas que eso es parte de nuestra familia, ha dado la vida incontable de veces por nosotros en una guerra que no le pertenece, por nuestra culpa es que el ha perdido la vista.

-Puede que eso sea cierto, pero Coran no podemos distraernos además para los alteanos pelear y salir con vida de un combate es una gran prueba de valentía, unas heridas o cicatrices las muestra con orgullo, por lo que Lance simplemente esta.....

-Princesa. -el grito de Coran sorprendió a todos los presentes, el hombre jamás había gritado o tan siquiera levantado la voz en un regaño, mucho menos en la única alteana restante. -princesa Lance no es ningún alteano y esto no es una cicatriz o una herida con la que marchas con orgullo.

-Lo siento Coran pero no pienso disculparme por pequeñeces como esas estamos en una guerra y a pesar de que agradezco lo que Lance ha hecho por nosotros, no podemos detenernos por alguien herido.

Allura paso por entre los paladines sin mirarles a la cara, para posteriormente encerrarse en su habitación, Coran nunca le había sermoneado de aquello manera, siempre mantenía el tacto en sus palabras y simplemente era consejos que solía compartir con ella, por lo que furiosa simplemente se dejo caer en su mullida cama, ya pensaría en ello después, el resto de integrantes del castillo se habían quedo callados en el pasillo, aquello les había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que saliendo del shock todos le preguntaron a Shiro por la condición de Lance, siendo reconfortados rápidamente por el mayor, para posteriormente pasar a sus habitaciones cada uno, Keith fue la excepción a aquello, quien simplemente espero a quedarse a solas con quien consideraba su hermano mayor.

-Creo que con esto todo es castillo sabe de tus sentimientos por Lance.

-Posiblemente pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para pensar en tener una relación.

-Si tu lo dices, Shiro mañana puedo remplazarte, necesito, no quiero hablar con Lance, por lo que te importaría que yo me encargara de acompañarle mañana al comedor.

-OH, bueno supongo que no es ningún problema.

-Gracias Shiro, descansa. –Keith se alejó por los pasillos a penas se despidió de Shiro, el cual tenia un pequeño mal presentimiento sobre dejar que ellos dos se encontraran mañana después de todo solían pasar demasiado tiempo en discusiones sin sentido, pero tal vez aquello era lo que necesitaba Lance para subir un poco su estado de ánimo, en cualquier caso sabia que Keith nunca haría nada para lastimar a otras personas, sin embargo su presentimiento no desapareció del todo.


	8. A rival becomes a friend

Lance se quedó sentando en su cama como solía ser su costumbre antes de ayer, simplemente espero a que Hunk o Shiro apareciera entre las puertas para llevarlo al comedor para desayunar con el resto, por lo que cuando escucho el sonido de las puertas abrirse se sorprendió al escuchar unos pasos más delicados que de costumbre, reconocía por completo los pasos del líder del equipo o los de su mejor amigo, después de todo ellos solían ser con quienes pasaba más tiempo después de su nueva condición, con el resto de paladines conocía su caminar aunque era un poco más difícil identificarles.

-Hombre, caminas más delicadamente que Allura o Pidge, tus pasos apenas y son perceptibles.

\- Supongo que es por el entrenamiento con la Espada de Marmorra, espera, ¿Puedes identificarme por mis pasos?

-Bueno contigo es más difícil, pero el resto tienen formas de pisar diferente, las de Pidge son pisadas suaves y sin ritmo, Hunk pisa bastante fuerte y sin orden, Allura y Coran caminan como de la realeza, pero las de Coran son más fuertes que las de Allura y Shiro parece que estuviese marchando todo el rato, sus pisadas son fuertes y su caminar siempre es uniforme.-el hablar de Lance era suave, concentrado en explicar su punto lo cual agradaba a Keith, siempre le había agradado estar alrededor de Lance, por lo que no comprendía del todo porque el resto de su equipo se sentían tan deprimidos al ver a Lance, el chico seguía bromeando de vez en cuando y se le solían escapar pequeñas sonrisas, al principio Keith también se había sentido deprimido por el cubano porque no solía reír y bromear como antes, no fue hasta que decidió hablar con Shiro que se percató por palabras del mayor que Lance de hecho se veía más natural, ya no solía mantener aquella mascara con sonrisas falsas.

-Sabes, hoy le pedí a Shiro que me permitiera venir por ti, necesito hablar contigo Lance.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Básicamente de Shiro.

-Oh... ya veo. -la voz de Lance decayó en aquel instante, no era secreto para nadie que Keith y Shiro eran en extremo cercanos, tampoco lo eran las preferencias de ambos chicos por lo que Lance se imaginaba de que es lo que buscaba el azabache con él. -lo siento Keith de seguro soy una molestia, Shiro ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo por lo de mis ojos, pero tranquilo le pediré que ya no necesito de su ayuda, creo que con el resto es más que suficiente, después de todo no debería de ser tan egoísta ver......

-Lance, ¿De que estas hablando?

-De ti y Shiro, te gusta no es cierto y a el de seguro le gustas también.

Keith se quedo un poco choqueado por aquello, Lance pensaba que le gusta Shiro, sin duda aquel cubano era un completo idiota e inseguro, en apenas unos cuantos ticks el moreno había comenzado a auto despreciarse, lo que dejaba a la vista que Lance no veía ninguna de las miles cualidades que poseía.

-Lance quería hablar contigo de Shiro, porque el esta enamorado de ti, no de mi y para mi el es como un hermano mayor y como su hermano se supone que debería de advertirte que no lo lastimes, pero parece ser que debería de amenazarlo a él.

-Keith no estoy precisamente de humor para bromas, Shiro no podría estar enamorado de mí, soy demasiado ruidoso, molesto y no tengo ningún talento en particular, soy inservible, en especial ahora.

-Pero lo esta y desde hace mucho sabes, siempre me molesta con el mismo tema, sin mencionar que realmente eres increíble Lance realmente te debo mucho, fuiste el único que no me trato diferente al enterarse que era medio Galra, en el Garrison nunca me despreciaste siempre me diste consejos aunque de manera desafiante, me ayudaste a convertirme en mejor piloto y en mejor persona, eres alguien amable y alegre que no juzgas a las personas por donde vienen sino por quienes son y sin duda eres talentoso después de todo eres mi rival ¿No es así?.

Una sonrisa tímida se poso en el rostro de Lance, siempre creyó que no era mas que una molestia para Keith, después de todo se había aferrado al chico y siempre buscaba molestarle, Shiro era su héroe una figura inalcanzable a la cual admiraba desde un pedestal, pero Keith, él era su objetivo siempre tan destellante, todo el mundo mantenía sus ojos sobre el chico, esperando algo ya fuera un ataque de puños por su carácter explosivo o una maniobra en la cabina de pilotos, ya fuera algo positivo o negativo, nadie podía apartar sus ojos de él, por ello Lance le marco como objetivo buscaba estar a la par de él, poder caminar a su lado, en vez de mirar su espalda y ahora hablando con el chico frente a frente se percató de que a pesar de estar ciego, justo en ese momento tenia la misma vista que Keith, en algún momento del camino había logrado caminar a su lado como su igual, simplemente había estado tan absorto en el chico, que nunca se percató, en algún momento ambos se lograron llamar amigos, compañeros de equipo.

-Gracias Keith, sin duda eres un buen amigo.

Las palabras de Lance golpearon a Keith con demasiada fuerza, nunca había llamado a alguien amigo, siempre fueron el y su padre, después llego Shiro al quien considero un hermano, pero un amigo, jamás fue un chico sociable, pero en aquel momento en verdad consideraba a Lance su amigo, posiblemente el único y su mejor y más preciado amigo.

-Gracias Lance, supongo que es momento de que te lleve a la cafetería debes de estar hambriento.

-Si, en verdad lo estoy.

-Sabes podrías intentar memorizar el camino al comedor, pon tu mano en la pared y yo te ayudo, inclusive podríamos intentar entrenar, en el Garrison recuerdo haber leído un artículo de que las personas con alguna discapacidad terminan desarrollando mejor el resto de sus sentidos, podríamos intentarlo, claro iniciando desde lo básico.

-Eso suena realmente genial, me gustaría intentarlo, después de todo no puedo simplemente quedarme en esta habitación encerrado.


	9. Think

La paciencia trae concentración, aquella era la frase que más veces repetía, ya sea para cuando le tocaba de hacer de profesor en el Garrison, cuando un amigo suyo cercano tenia un problema, la que le repetía hasta el cansancio a Keith y la misma que se mencionaba a si mismo constantemente, claro que ahora no dejaba de martillarse la cabeza constantemente, después de cederle su lugar a Keith de ir a por Lance hace una semana exactamente, ambos chicos se convirtieron en uña y mugre, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, Keith incluso le había ayudado a Lance a memorizar algunos de los caminos para desplazarse por el castillo, lo cual elimino por completo el hecho de tenia que ir a la habitación del moreno a ayudarle, Keith y Lance parecían en tan buenos términos que el moreno últimamente solo le mostraba su hermosa sonrisa al paladín rojo y no es que Shiro fuera celoso, para nada, simplemente quería encerrar a su pequeño hermanito en alguna habitación del castillo para llevarse al cubano lejos de él, como todo adulto responsable que se preocupa del bienestar de su equipo.

-Shiro, ¿Esta bien?, últimamente has estado demasiado despistado.

-No es nada Pidge, últimamente no hemos tenido ninguna misión y es sospechosos que Zarkon no haya hecho de las suyas últimamente, espero que tan solo sea un mal presentimiento.

-Supongo que es cierto, últimamente he rastreado todos los cruceros Galra y últimamente han estado bastante inmóviles, pero supongo que de cierta forma también es un alivio, después de todo nuestro equipo no esta en las mejores de las condiciones.

-Por lo menos les daríamos pelea. ¿No crees?

-Estas bromeando Shiro, desde con el incidente de Lance, Allura se encerró en su habitación furiosa después de tu sermón de media hora y estoy segura de que dejaste pasar el tiempo suficiente para no descargar tu ira con ella, Hunk y yo todavía nos sentimos culpables por la situación con Lance y por si no fuera poco tenemos que lidiar con celos hacia Keith, el cual no se ha percatado de ello porque está más que encantado con Lance y además de todo esto las misión son aburridas y tensas todo el tiempo sin las bromas de Lance, realmente me doy cuenta de que él nos mantenía unidos a todos y ahora que no puede estar al pendiente de nosotros, somos un caos.

-Tienes razón somo un caos, seguramente ni siquiera seriamos capaces de formar Voltron y ¡¡oye!! yo no estoy celoso.

-Definitivamente lo estas y sabes creo que deberíamos intentar de sacar a princesa de su habitación.

Pidge continuo su camino por los pasillos del castillo de los leones dejando la idea por sentado en la cabeza de Shiro, todavía necesitaban que la princesa piloteara el león azul, pero el simple hecho de que hubiera actuado de manera sumamente cruel con el moreno lograba hacer que su sangre hirviera y después de intentar razón con ella, intentando por todos los medios posibles no gritarle e insultarle, después de todo era el líder del equipo y podía perder el control de sus emociones, pero ahora el problema recaía en que no tenia ni idea de cómo arreglar la tensión entre todos los del equipo y seguramente debería de hablar con Keith sobre sus inexistentes celos, solo por si Pidge le terminaba comentando algo al respecto.


	10. Wait

Lance despertó con el simple anhelo de mantenerse en su cama, ese sentimiento de haber pasado una noche de sueño tranquila y verdaderamente relajante, su cama se sentía mas suave que de costumbre y a pesar de no tener sueño, aquella sensación de simplemente relajarse contra sus almohadas buscando el lado mas frio era grandiosa, actualmente gracias a la ayuda de Keith, Lance era completamente capaz de moverse por si mismo alrededor de las paredes del castillo e incluso podía realizar varias actividades, inclusive era capaz de practicar con una espada alteana que había encontrado en el castillo, Keith había sido un maestro monstruoso, lo llevaba más allá del límite y sus prácticas eran inhumanas, pero finalmente habían dado resultado, la falta de sus visión y la practica fue haciendo que el resto de sus sentidos se desarrollaran, en especial ahora podía escuchar increíblemente bien, sin embargo ahora simplemente pasaba tiempo con el paladín rojo, todavía se sentía inseguro al redero del resto de sus compañeros a excepción claro de Shiro aunque claro ahora buscaba darle menos problemas después de todo como líder de Voltron tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por cuidarle todo el tiempo, aunque el moreno extrañaba los momentos que permanecían juntos.

Después de la plática con Pidge, Shiro simplemente decidido reconocer que estaba un poco celoso de quien a sus ojos era su pequeño hermano, Keith le había suplantado del lado de Lance, a pesar de saber sus sentimientos por el cubano, por lo que finalmente decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con Keith, por lo que simplemente espero en el pasillo cercano de la habitación del paladín rojo hasta que finalmente el joven apareció y desde luego Shiro como todo el adulto que era decidió que lo mejor era secuestrar al azabache en su propia cuarto por lo que empujándolo dentro termino de cerrar las puertas para que nadie interrumpiera su intento se asecsi..... su plática de hermanos.

-Shiro que se supone que fue eso, si querías hablar conmigo simplemente me lo hubieras dicho y no intentado matarme.

-Lo siento Keith, aunque realmente no lo hago, pero necesito hablar contigo de hermano a hermano.

-¿Es sobre, Lance?

-No. Bueno si, ¿Cómo supiste?

-Bueno no has dejado de mirarme como si estuvieras a punto de matarme desde que comencé a hablar con Lance, pones una cara de cachorro abandonado cada vez que intentas acercarte a Lance, pero finalmente no tienes ninguna excusa lo suficientemente bueno y regresas con el rabo entre las patas.

-¿Tan obvio, soy?

-Solo un poco, tienes suerte que Lance sea bastante despistado, si antes no lograba ver tu cara de estúpido enamorado, ahora la tienes difícil.

-¿Entonces eso significa que no estas enamorado de Lance.

-Definitivamente no, realmente es un gran amigo y no quiero perder eso, además eres como mi hermano jamás podría hacerte eso.

-Gracias Keith.

Ambos paladines permanecieron hablando durante un largo rato, después de todo habían demasiadas cosas por solucionar, el equipo estaba quebrado, Lance había mejorado considerablemente aunque todavía se podía apreciar miradas llenas de tristeza o de frustración cuando el moreno bajaba la guardia, Allura permanecía prácticamente aislada y parecía guardarle un especial rencor a Lance, por motivos que iban más allá de las manos del cubano, finalmente las preocupaciones salieron a flote lo mejor era hacer pequeñas misiones entre dos paladines en diferentes días, pero aquello no solucionaba el problema simplemente lo escondía y postergaba y en algún momento podían ser atacados por los Galra y sin poder formar Voltron simplemente quedarían acabados, Keith había generado y organizado las misiones y los equipos, inclusive había buscado planetas desiertos o con cualidades especificas por si eran atacados y tenían que huir, para Shiro, Keith definitivamente era mejor líder que el, sin embargo ya no había nadie que no tomara su lugar si el tomaba el mando de Voltron, sin embargo Shiro estaba cansado de la guerra, fue secuestrado para pelear en la arena y finalmente cuando logro escapar se vio enfrascado en la guerra, inclusive había dejado a Adam en la tierra, Adam su prometido con quien finalmente había decidido romper o quizás él pueda seguir esperándole, o quizás él se olvidó de él, como muchas veces Shiro había intentado, quizás tenia a alguien más como el esperaba que Lance pudiese corresponderle, quizás simplemente estaba siendo egoísta al ignorar al chico que alguna vez juro amar.


	11. New member

Lance despertó con el simple anhelo de mantenerse en su cama, ese sentimiento de haber pasado una noche de sueño tranquila y verdaderamente relajante, su cama se sentía mas suave que de costumbre y a pesar de no tener sueño, aquella sensación de simplemente relajarse contra sus almohadas buscando el lado mas frio era grandiosa, actualmente gracias a la ayuda de Keith, Lance era completamente capaz de moverse por si mismo alrededor de las paredes del castillo e incluso podía realizar varias actividades, inclusive era capaz de practicar con una espada alteana que había encontrado en el castillo, Keith había sido un maestro monstruoso, lo llevaba más allá del límite y sus prácticas eran inhumanas, pero finalmente habían dado resultado, la falta de sus visión y la practica fue haciendo que el resto de sus sentidos se desarrollaran, en especial ahora podía escuchar increíblemente bien, sin embargo ahora simplemente pasaba tiempo con el paladín rojo, todavía se sentía inseguro al redero del resto de sus compañeros a excepción claro de Shiro aunque claro ahora buscaba darle menos problemas después de todo como líder de Voltron tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por cuidarle todo el tiempo, aunque el moreno extrañaba los momentos que permanecían juntos.

Después de la plática con Pidge, Shiro simplemente decidido reconocer que estaba un poco celoso de quien a sus ojos era su pequeño hermano, Keith le había suplantado del lado de Lance, a pesar de saber sus sentimientos por el cubano, por lo que finalmente decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con Keith, por lo que simplemente espero en el pasillo cercano de la habitación del paladín rojo hasta que finalmente el joven apareció y desde luego Shiro como todo el adulto que era decidió que lo mejor era secuestrar al azabache en su propia cuarto por lo que empujándolo dentro termino de cerrar las puertas para que nadie interrumpiera su intento se asecsi..... su plática de hermanos.

-Shiro que se supone que fue eso, si querías hablar conmigo simplemente me lo hubieras dicho y no intentado matarme.

-Lo siento Keith, aunque realmente no lo hago, pero necesito hablar contigo de hermano a hermano.

-¿Es sobre, Lance?

-No. Bueno si, ¿Cómo supiste?

-Bueno no has dejado de mirarme como si estuvieras a punto de matarme desde que comencé a hablar con Lance, pones una cara de cachorro abandonado cada vez que intentas acercarte a Lance, pero finalmente no tienes ninguna excusa lo suficientemente bueno y regresas con el rabo entre las patas.

-¿Tan obvio, soy?

-Solo un poco, tienes suerte que Lance sea bastante despistado, si antes no lograba ver tu cara de estúpido enamorado, ahora la tienes difícil.

-¿Entonces eso significa que no estas enamorado de Lance.

-Definitivamente no, realmente es un gran amigo y no quiero perder eso, además eres como mi hermano jamás podría hacerte eso.

-Gracias Keith.

Ambos paladines permanecieron hablando durante un largo rato, después de todo habían demasiadas cosas por solucionar, el equipo estaba quebrado, Lance había mejorado considerablemente aunque todavía se podía apreciar miradas llenas de tristeza o de frustración cuando el moreno bajaba la guardia, Allura permanecía prácticamente aislada y parecía guardarle un especial rencor a Lance, por motivos que iban más allá de las manos del cubano, finalmente las preocupaciones salieron a flote lo mejor era hacer pequeñas misiones entre dos paladines en diferentes días, pero aquello no solucionaba el problema simplemente lo escondía y postergaba y en algún momento podían ser atacados por los Galra y sin poder formar Voltron simplemente quedarían acabados, Keith había generado y organizado las misiones y los equipos, inclusive había buscado planetas desiertos o con cualidades especificas por si eran atacados y tenían que huir, para Shiro, Keith definitivamente era mejor líder que el, sin embargo ya no había nadie que no tomara su lugar si el tomaba el mando de Voltron, sin embargo Shiro estaba cansado de la guerra, fue secuestrado para pelear en la arena y finalmente cuando logro escapar se vio enfrascado en la guerra, inclusive había dejado a Adam en la tierra, Adam su prometido con quien finalmente había decidido romper o quizás él pueda seguir esperándole, o quizás él se olvidó de él, como muchas veces Shiro había intentado, quizás tenia a alguien más como el esperaba que Lance pudiese corresponderle, quizás simplemente estaba siendo egoísta al ignorar al chico que alguna vez juro amar.


	12. Neighbour

El cuanto "salvaron" a Lotor, los paladines se encargaron de encerrarlo en una de las habitaciones del castillo que servían como una cárcel, el príncipe de los Galras no había dicho palabra ante esto, pues lo más lógico incluso para el príncipe era que los habitantes del castillo dudaran de sus intenciones e incluso consideraba que el que lo hubieran dejado subir abordo era un milagro por si mismo, por otra parte los paladines no estaban del todos seguros de como proceder con el auto proclamado príncipe Lotor, sabían de la existencia del heredero de Zarkon y conocían según los rumores de la Espada de Marmora que era mitad alteano, pero debido a que el príncipe fue desterrado a las "fronteras" del imperio de Zarkon su apariencia y cualidades eran desconocidas para la gran mayoría de los Galra, aun así el joven tenia un porte de pertenecer a la realeza y debido a que los alteanos eran una raza prácticamente extinta, las probabilidades de que el príncipe Lotor estuviera en el castillo de los leones era extremadamente alta.

-Supongo que lo mejor será que hable con Lotor, para obtener información.

-Princesa creo que lo mejor será que todos vayamos juntos, la información que proporcione podría ser bastante útil, sin mencionar que entre todos sería más difícil engañarnos si es que eso es lo que pretende el supuesto príncipe.

-Como gustes Shiro. – menciono, mientras que abría la puerta donde Lotor se encontraba, todos los miembros del castillo entraron en el cuarto observando al prisionero detrás de una pared de vidrio.

-Lotor, como ya sabrás necesito que me des la información que posees sobre Zarkon, después de todo de ello depende tu seguridad, también tengo un especial interés sobre tu situación y de los conocimientos que poseas de la alquimia alteana.

-Desde luego será un honor cooperar con los paladines de Voltron y con mi propia gente.

-No te confundas Lotor, podrás ser mitad alteano, pero has peleado del lado de tu padre y los Galra, no sabes nada de Altea.

-Entiendo el concepto que has de tener de mi parte, pero si me permite exponer mi posición me parece que podríamos llegar a comprendernos mejor de lo que piense princesa.

-Procede.

-Como se abran de imaginar nací y crecí en la flota principal de Zarkon, a pesar de saber el nombre de mi madre, no la he visto jamás, solo la he podido conocer a través de los libros que dejo atrás, libros de alquimia alteana, de sus tradiciones y de su gente, mi madre era una excelente alquimista, aprendí lo que se gracias a sus investigaciones, desde luego todo esto lo hice fuera del conocimiento de mi padre, quien no mostro ningún interés en mi crecimiento y dejando mi educación a manos de un miembro de la espada de Marmora sin siquiera saberlo.

-¡¡Espera un miembro de Marmora te crio!!

-Exactamente Paladín rojo, tuve una institutriz, una mujer Galra que había desaparecido en misión y posteriormente se volví a incorporar en las filas del imperio, sin embargo mi padre no estaba seguro de si todavía podía poner su confianza en ella, por le que le encargo mi educación, un trabajo que según el no era demasiada relevancia y no revelaba ninguna clase de información, mi institutriz me crio hasta que finalmente la separaron de mi y la asignaron a un proyecto en un planeta lejano, era muy talentosa, ella me hablo de la espada de Marmora como un mito y un tiempo después me percate de la existencia de la organización por mi propia cuenta, mi institutriz me había enseñado sus creencias con el motivo de que me le uniera pero mi padre me exilio antes de siquiera poder ingresar y tiempo después descubrió que mi institutriz era una traidora y la ejecuto.

Los paladines se miraron entre ellos, la historia de Lotor sonaba verdadera, pero aun así sería difícil confiar en el en especial para la princesa o eso pesaron todos, pero Allura se limito a liberar a Lotor tan pronto aporto la mirada de su "equipo" para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-Bueno supongo que puedes ser libre, pero deja te advierto Lotor solo tienes una oportunidad, si llego a sospechar si quiera de que nos estas traicionando considérate muerto.

-Gracias princesa, realmente aprecio su bondad.

-No es necesario ser tan formal, Coran te mostrará tu habitación mientras permanezcas aquí, si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en consultarme a mi o a cualquier habitante del castillo, lo mejor será descansar por hoy, mañana nos reuniremos y hablaremos sobre los planes de Zarkon.

Coran guio a Lotor hasta la habitación que ocuparía, la cual se encontraba posicionada cerca de la habitación de Lance ya que el castillo tenía dos habitaciones por pasillo, Hunk y Pidge eran vecinos y los mas cercanos a Lance divididos por un corredor, los mas alejados del ex paladín azul eran Keith y Shiro en ese orden, por lo que la única habitación disponible mas cercana al centro de comando y a las instalaciones del castillo era la puerta a un lado de Lance, por lo que el cubano termino obteniendo a un vecino Galra.


End file.
